Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a flexible flat cable, and for example, to a flexible flat cable and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Prior Art
Coaxial cables have been used to shield signals in the related arts. But the coaxial cables may have a limited usage field due to the high cost. The related flexible flat cables using an impedance matching film may be cheaper than the coaxial cables. However, the related flexible flat cables may not completely cover signal lines and thus shielding on the signals may not be completely accomplished. Accordingly, crosstalk between signals may occur. Cables that have a conductive material which is filled within a via formed by etching a printed circuit board (PCB) may not also completely cover signal lines and thus a shielding efficiency may be degraded.